


this isn't wine, is it?

by Deanpala



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Blood, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanpala/pseuds/Deanpala





	this isn't wine, is it?

Lanyon was refusing to look at Jekyll.

Which ok, fair, Jekyll was rather uncomfortable with this entire situation as well, but still.

"So about last week-"

"Henry, no. I don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry for attacking you, I did not mean to and I will make it up to you eventually, but I am NOT going to talk about it."

Jekyll touched his bandaged neck wincing a bit at the memory.

"Robert-"

"I said NO Henry Jekyll, leave it at that."

"You can't just pretend it never-"

"I can and I will. Drop it."

Jekyll sighed.

"Ok, fine. We don't have to talk about it, just start drinking."

Lanyon gave a slight glare to both him and the wine glass in front of him.

"You know I can't ingest anything anymore, and it's sick of you to rub it in my face."

Jekyll looked slightly shocked but then got an amused look on his face.

"It's going to get cold of you don't hurry."

"Since when do you make warm wine?"

Henry didn't say anything and just kept smiling, and Robert finally noticed the smell and the new bandage on Jekyll's wrist.

"No, Henry you didn't!"

"Didn't what?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! This isn't wine, is it?"

"No I'm afraid not."

"Henry- I can't. I won't drink it. I can't believe you'd do that to yourself."

"But you'd let my efforts go to waste?"

Shit he had a point.

Lanyon, despite his protests, couldn't have helped himself if he tried, so he drank. He did still try not to show how much he was enjoying it and to pace himself, but let's face it he was starving.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes but you mustn't do that again. I refuse to have you hurt yourself for my sake."

"You'd rather I let you starve or hurt some street urchin?"

"No I- damn you Jekyll I don't know but-"

"You're my friend Lanyon monster or no."

Fuck he wasn't going to cry he wasn't going to cry he wasn't-

AAAAND there went the water works damn it.

"You, Dr. Jekyll, are a fool."

"So you've said. And you are a crying mess. I've missed being able to have drinks with you, we should start again."

"Even if I can't drink?"

"Even if I am the drink. How does Thursday nights sound? We can make it a weekly thing."

Oh Jekyll. His beautiful, stupid, reckless Doctor.

"Yeah, I'd like that."


End file.
